Surnoms Idiots
by Tite Fleur Sauvage
Summary: OS. Des surnoms ? Des surnoms idiots, oui. Comme cet OS. Idiot.


_**Surnoms Idiots.**_

Suis-je vraiment sur le point de faire _ça _?? Impossible. Je ne peux même pas envisager, de le faire. Quoi ? Le tuer. Mais si je ne peux pas le tuer, pour quoi ma baguette est-elle pointée sur lui en ce moment même ? Pourquoi je ressens ce frisson qui ne me parcourt que quand je vais tuer quelqu'un ? Je ne peux pas le tuer. Je ne veux pas le tuer. Pour voir cette lumière qui brille dans ses yeux, s'éteindre ? Ses yeux d'un bleu si beau, si profond ? Ses yeux qui me fixent, qui semblent me demander « Souviens-toi » ?? Non merci.

La bataille fait rage, autour de nous. Personne ne nous prête attention. Tant mieux. Car j'ai un moment de faiblesse. Et ça, je veux que personne ne le voie. A part lui, mais lui… Il sait très bien que ma faiblesse, c'est lui. Et personne d'autre. Mon Dieu. Qu'est-ce que je suis pathétique !!! Je dois le tuer, pour lui, pour mon maître, ma seule raison de vivre. Enfin ça, c'est ce que je me répète à tout bout de champs, en essayant d'y croire. Mais je sais bien que… que… que s'il meure, je ne suis même pas sure que j'arriverai à continuer ma vie. Je l'aime trop, que voulez-vous.

« Bulle, Souviens-toi »

Me souvenir de quoi ?? De quoi, Sirius ? Des surnoms idiots que tu me donnais, que tu me donne encore ?? Et qui te dit que je m'en souviens ?? Cela fait si longtemps ! Et pourtant…

_**FLASH BACK**_

Cinq enfants couraient, jouaient dans un jardin. Ils répandaient une atmosphère joyeuse dans l'air. Il faisait beau, très beau. Un ciel bleu clair, un soleil rond et jeune éclatant, une pelouse verte parsemée de petites pâquerettes blanches et jaunes, des arbres aux feuilles vertes foncées et aux troncs marrons. Une maison blanche a toit rouge était plantée au beau milieu du vaste jardin. Elle était comme un bloc, haute et de forme carrée. On aurait dit un de ces dessins d'enfants, tout beau tout propre. Mais les enfants n'auraient pas pu dessiner les bambins qui criaient. Ils n'auraient pas pus exprimer leur visage. Ils étaient trop beaux, trop joyeux.

Les enfants avaient tous un air de famille. La peau pâle, les cheveux ou foncés ou très clair, les yeux soit d'un bleu nuit, soit d'un noir profond. Il y avait 3 filles et 2 garçons. Tout à coup, une des trois filles, âgée d'environ 7 ans, les cheveux d'un brun presque noir, s'éleva brusquement dans l'air, enfermée dans une bulle de savon. Pendant qu'elle criait, les autres étaient explosés de rire. Les cris de Bellatrix alarmèrent une femme qui accourut dans le jardin.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque, les enfants ? Demanda t'elle d'une voix impérieuse.

Aussitôt, tout le monde se tut.

-Mère ! Quelqu'un m'a enfermé dans cette bulle de savon !!! Et je n'arrive pas à la percer !! Criait Bellatrix, hystérique.

-Du calme, Bellatrix ! Je ne saurais tolérer que tu cri comme un goret. Un peu de tenue ! Répondit sèchement Mrs Black. Qui est l'auteur de cette horrible plaisanterie ? Ajouta t'elle en se tournant vers les autres enfants.

C'est alors que tous les enfants (sauf Bellatrix, bien sur) avancèrent d'un pas, pour se dénoncer.

-Je veux le coupable, le vrai ! S'écria Mrs Black. Et je vous signale que les Black ne se dénoncent pas pour protéger les autres !! On dirait de vulgaires Sangs-de-Bourbes. Maintenant, le coupable. Exigea t'elle

Rien de ce qu'elle avait dit ne fit reculer les enfants.

-Ce… ce n'est rien, Mère. La voix de Bellatrix résonnait dans le silence. Retournez à vos occupations, je suis sur que celui qui… qui à fait ça ou celle, arrangera ça.

-Très bien. Je passe donc l'éponge sur cela. Mais c'est la dernière fois. Si jamais un de vos cris vient me perturber, je sévirais. Pour vous aussi, Sirius et Regulus. Le fait que vous ne soyez que mes neveux ne va pas vous sauver d'une correction bien méritée.

Elle tourna le dos, et repartit vers la maison.

-Qui à fait ça ? Demanda Bellatrix, la voix chargée de colère.

-Calme-toi, cousinette, répondit Sirius, d'un ton insouciant.

-Espèce de petit con. On aurait pu être punie !! Tu ne connais pas Mère ou quoi ?? Siffla Andromeda. En plus, je suis sure que c'est toi qui as fait le coup !

-Et alors ? Ca ne t'as pas empêché de rigoler, pourtant ! Répliqua Bellatrix.

-Et bien ! Il faudrait savoir ! S'énerva Andromeda. D'un coup tu es contre lui, et 2 secondes plus tard, tu le défends !!!

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être défendus ! s'insurgea Sirius

-Très bien ! répondit Dromeda, de plus en plus en colère. Viens Cissy.

-Voui, approuva Cissy, âgée de 4 ans.

Elle prit la main de son aînée et elles partirent vers la petite cabane, non sans que la petite blonde n'est tiré sa langue en direction de sa sœur et ses cousins.

-Regulus, lança Sirius, est-ce toi ?

-Pfff… Répliqua son frère, comme si tu savais pas que c'était toi !!

-Mais ce n'est pas moi !!! se défendit Sirius

-Bien sur que si ! Père t'a montré ce tour. Je vous ai vu.

-Mais tais-toi !!!!!!! s'exclama Sirius

-Sirius ! Tonna la voix de Bellatrix. Fais-moi descendre ! Immédiatement.

-Non ! Cria Sirius, en rigolant.

-Bon bah moi je vais rejoindre Dromeda. Annonça Regulus avant de courir vers la cabane.

-Regulus !!! s'écria Bellatrix, comment on fait pour sortir de là ?

-Il faut que Sirius dise un mot de passe ! Répondit Regulus, en courant toujours.

-Sirius, maintenant, tu dis le mot de passe !!!!!

-Hihihihihi, tu ne vas pas aimer…

-Dis le quand même !!!

-A une condition. Il faudra que tu accepte que je te surnomme par le nom du mot de passe.

-Ok… soupira Bellatrix

-Super, ma petite Bulle de savon !!!!

Bellatrix tomba brutalement par terre, la bulle ayant éclatée. Elle se releva et se mit à courir derrière son cousin, vociférant des insultes après celui-ci, sous les regards intrigués de Regelus, Andromeda et Narcissa qui étaient en train e se gaver du gâteau au chocolat qu'ils avaient chipé dans la cuisine.

_**00.~.o.~.00**_

Bellatrix, âgée de 13 ans, était tranquillement assise sur un fauteuil, lisant un de ces livres mortellement ennuyeux. Elle était si profondément absorbé dan sa lecture qu'elle ne vit pas sa jeune sœur Narcissa et ses deux cousins, Sirius et Regulus, en vacance chez elle passer devant elle en étouffant un énorme fous rire. Sans quoi elle se serait inquiété, car c'était le genre de rire qu'avais la petite bande avant de faire une mauvaise blague.

Par contre, quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit distinctement ses cousins et sa sœur descendre les escaliers en courant, rigolant à en faire trembler les murs. Bellatrix était sur le point de se lever et d'aller leur faire la morale comme quoi ce n''était pas une façon de faire et qu'elle était en train de lire quand Sirius fit irruption dans la pièce, suivit des deux autres, brandissant ce qui semblait être un morceau de chiffon rose vif.

Rectification, c'était une petite culotte rose vif, décorée de petits cœurs dorés. Bellatrix rougit furieusement, d'embarras et de colère et commença à ouvrir la bouche, ayant la ferme intention de crier qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu le droit d'enter dans sa chambre et encore moins de fouiller dans ses tiroirs, mais Sirius la devança. :

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le rose !!

-Et les cœurs ! Gloussa Narcissa

-Ben voyons !! C'est la petite fille de treize ans qui aiiiiiiime les cœurs et le roooose !! Et puiiis elle a sûrement aussi un journal intiiime, et un amùùùreux Top-Secret !!! Roucoula Sirius

-Raconte-nous tout, dit Regulus d'un air conspirateur. Alors ? C'est qui cet amoureux secret ?

-NAN MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE !!! D'OU VOUS AVEZ LE DROIT D'ENTRER DANS MA CHAMBRE ?? DE FOUILLER MES TIROIRS ?? ET PUIS CA NE VOUS REGARDE PAS !!

-Ca a des yeux ? Demanda Sirius.

-PEUT-ETRE BIEN. MAINTENANT DISPARAISSEZ DE MA VUE AVANT QUE JE NE VOUS COLLE UNE PAIRE D EBAFFE A CHACUN !!

-D'accord, petite culotte rose, sifflota Sirius avant de courir hors de la pièce.

Regulus et Narcissa le suivirent, rigolant à n'en plus respirer. Bellatrix allait se replonger dans sa lecture quand le beau viasage de Sirius apparu a l'angle de la porte, affichant un sourire malicieux.

-QUOI ENCORE ?!! Hurla Bella

-Tiens, ma petite culotte rose !

Et il lui balança la culotte en question à la figure.

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

J'eus un faible sourire._ Petite culotte rose._ Vous parlez d'un surnom !! Pathétique, pitoyable. Mais tellement marrant. Je lève les yeux, je croise son regard. Et je vois alors une chose bizare, dans ses yeux. Ils semblent me dirent « Tue moi. »

Cela me donne du courage, je lève ma baguette et je prononce un sort funèstre. Je crois que j'ai compris ce qu'il voulait me dire.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je suis devant mon maître, qui me félicite, félicite, félicite encore. Il pense me faire plaisir, mais chaque remerciement, félicitation me transperce le cœur. Je revois l'éclair dans ses yeux. Et je comprends. Maintenant qu'il est mort, il me suffit de mourir, à moi aussi, affin de le rejoindre, et ce, pour l'éternité. Je souris. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

Plus tard, on retrouvera mon corps, dans la belle maison de Sirius. On se dira que j'ai été assassiné par un Avada Kedavra. Je prendrais bien soins de cacher mon sourire. Sinon, on ne comprendra pas.

Mourir, pour mieux t'appartenir.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
